Mickey Mouse x Kaneki Ken
by surfsupkanekiken
Summary: Kaneki runs into some trouble after wanting to have revenge on the deadly CCG officer, Mickey Mouse.


Kaneki set his coffee cup down with a quiet sigh. He was in for a big case today, dealing with a some sort of human named Mickey. Kaneki started at the brown liquid in the ceramic cup before standing up, taking his smiling mask into his hand and glancing around. Ayato and the others seemed to have left already, yet this didn't seem to phase Kaneki. He was used to it. He put his mask on and zipped the mouth before setting out to look for this...Mickey person. From what he had known, Mickey was a famous CCG worker who had a reputation of killing most of the ghouls. Kaneki had only seen him once, and that was when he decided to stop by his old work to say hello to everyone that he once loved. Mickey had a different plan. He had managed to kill all of the ghouls that were there, including Hide for an unknown reason, and this traumatized Kaneki. He would never admit to being so bothered by it, however. After upon seeing that, something took him out. He didn't remember past that point. Eyepatch had a plan, and that plan was to take down this Mickey and avenge the deaths of all the people that gave him happiness when he first became the mighty ghoul he was.

After sulking around and searching, Kaneki picked up the scent of a human and some sort of rodent creature. He ignored this, figuring this was because rats probably the size of his head always would crawl in the sewers. Kaneki hurried at this point, and the smell lead him to a...

What...

What the fuck?

What stood before him was a anthropomorphic black mouse with red overalls and yellow shoes, including big puffy white gloves. Kaneki wasn't expecting this at all, in fact, he was a bit thrown off. He squinted, staring at the mouse that went up to about his chest. The mouse turned, and gave him a welcoming smile.

"I expected you, Kaneki-Kun!" The rodent said in an annoying voice. Kaneki narrowed his eyes. How exactly did this stupid mouse know his name? The ghoul frowned after.

"Of course you did," Kaneki spoke, standing up straight and turning his chin up slightly. "CCG workers always expect ghouls."

"Smart one you are! Hoh hoh!" The mouse's laugh seemed to annoy Kaneki more, however he hid the fact that it was. Kaneki allowed his Kagune to emerge from his back, and Mickey rose his briefcase and pressed his gloved finger slightly against the button. Kaneki narrowed his eyes and rose his hand, pressing his thumb against the base of his index finger and allowing the joint to pop.

"I was never a fan of rats," Kaneki spoke in his usual clam voice, turning his face down towards the gravel beneath them and raising his Rinkaku into the air and pointing it towards the rodent. "They can be weak. You hold them in your hands and their spines snap."

"Hoh hoh! I'm no rat! I'm a mouse!" He spoke back, pressing the button of his Quinque. Out popped a powerful Bikaku, curling and withering on the ground. Mickey smiled brightly up at the ghoul.

"I know a rat when I see one," Kaneki said, raising his head and humming as he felt his eye change to a dark jet black with a medium sized red iris. He kept a straight face despite the mouse, unzipping the smile on his mask to expose his mouth to the CCG officer. Kaneki was the first to move, running quickly towards Mickey and going to strike through his chest, however it was blocked skillfully by the Bikaku. Almost too quickly, the half-ghoul was knocked away by the Quinque. He rolled and eventually hit a wall of a building, some blood trickling out and over his lips from the impact to his fragile body against the hard, solid brick. Kaneki stood back up carefully, managing to wobble only slightly. He ran back towards the expert CCG fighter and went to strike again, though it was blocked by his Bikaku Quinque again and, just like before, was knocked into another wall. This time, Kaneki blew through it and he felt himself cough blood up on the floor. There was no way that this officer was stronger than he. Or was there? Despite this, Kaneki struggled against the floor, though he felt a strong Bikaku curl tightly around the tips of his Rinkaku. He grunted out in pain, wincing and looking up at Mickey with a glare. The mouse merely smiled.

"I suppose you aren't as smart as I had once thought you where!" The mouse said cheerfully. "Hoh hoh!"

"Fuck you." Kaneki spat out, trying desperately to stand up, but was violently stopped by a yellow shoe pressing against his head and pinning him down.

"You're pissing me off! Hoh hoh! Bad boys deserve to be punished!" Upon hearing this, Kaneki widened his eyes. The grip on his Rinkaku grew tighter, and Kaneki bit down on his lip. The mouse hummed in amusement, moving behind the bigger ghoul and keeping the Bikaku handy and around Kaneki's Kagune. Mickey sat over Kaneki's legs, smiling widely and bringing his hands up his shirt. Kaneki flushed, glancing back at Mickey with an annoyed look. Mickey leaned down and kissed Kaneki's neck, earning a small and quiet breath from the ghoul. Kaneki shut his eyes and hissed quietly. Mickey tugged his shirt to his shoulders, biting onto his neck and hooking his fingers over the hem of his bottoms. His breath hitched as Mickey slowly tugged down the shorts, and placing a firm glove-covered palm against Kaneki's ass. The other hummed and pressed his face flat against the cold floors. Mickey pulled down the others boxers, and Kaneki quickly grew submissive for the mouse. His Kagune retreated into his back, and Mickey smiled.

"Giving up so soon?" The mouse's voice ringed in Kaneki's ears as his lean body was turned and his warm back hitting the cold tiles sent a shiver down his spine. Kaneki opened his mouth to give a smart reply, though Mickey took advantage of this and pressed their lips together, closing the distance. Kaneki gave a low whine into the kiss, Mickey palming over the ghouls hardness. Mickey sat up straight to roll off his overalls and expose his sexy body, causing Kaneki to wet his lips. Mickey tossed them to the side. Out stretched in front of Kaneki was Mickey's large cock, already dripping with pre-cum slightly. This sight made Kaneki pant out quietly and spread out his legs. Mickey spat onto his hand and lathered his shaft with his saliva, before brushing his wide and wet finger against Kaneki's entrance. Kaneki gasped at this feeling, moaning lowly as he felt it enter him almost violently. Mickey thrust his finger slowly inside of Kaneki, stretching and causing a friction against his walls that made him have a low whine that escaped past his lips. Mickey took his finger out when he figured Kaneki was prepared enough, and replaced it with the head of his cock. Mickey hummed and pressed into the half-ghoul, causing him to moan out loudly. The mouse pressed into Kaneki deeper, and he soon met his length deep inside of Kaneki. He started to rock his hips slowly, and soon he was bucking into him quickly, and Kaneki was sent to the edge a bit fast.

"Mickey," Kaneki panted out. "I need to cum."

"Hoh hoh! What's the magic word?"

"What?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Why the-ah-why the hell do I need a magic word?" Kaneki said in an annoyed voice, and Mickey slammed into him harder.

"What's the magic word, kid?" He asked, sounding a bit more forceful this time. Kaneki remembered watching Mickey Mouse Playhouse at some point, and he sighed out, a bit embarrassed.

"M-meeska..mooska..Mickey Mouse.." Kaneki mumbled, rocking against Mickey's hips.

"I can't hear you!"

"Meeska! Mooska! Mickey Mouse!" Kaneki cried out, and Mickey nodded, signaling that it was okay. Kaneki came right after being told to, spilling out onto his stomach and crying out loudly. Mickey came into Kaneki, grunting his name quietly. Kaneki panted heavily, and looked up at the mouse as he pulled out. He was a bit surprised to see Mickey putting his clothes on so quick.

"Was I okay..?"

"Yes, hoh hoh, but you're a ghoul!" Mickey chimed, taking his Quinque with a grin. Kaneki widened his eyes. "We can't be together, even if I did have sex with you!" He raised the Quinque, and before Kaneki could react, the Bikaku pierced through his bare chest. Kaneki cried out, eyes widening more as the excruciating pain shot through is body. Blood spurt through the wound and his mouth and Mickey smiled, pushing it in deeper.

"Messy messy!" Mickey chirped, laughing quietly. He pulled back when he knew Kaneki was going to die any second. Much to his surprise, he was at Anteiku. The blood loss was high, spilling out over his mouth and sides and over the familiar wooden floor around him. Kaneki felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He made a mistake of running to Aogiri. He never realized how much he loved every one that used to work and hang out at this small cafe up until this point. Touka..Hinami..Hide..and Kaneki wasn't able to say goodbye to any them when they all died. Kaneki let out a strained sob, pain still shooting through his entire body.

"I'm sorry." He choked out before everything seemed to go blank, and his body fell limp against the soft and brown wooden floors that held many memories.


End file.
